


钥匙串3

by xialouchifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialouchifan/pseuds/xialouchifan





	钥匙串3

不是突如其来的魔咒，实实在在的鞭子划破空气，狠厉地击打在卢修斯丰满的臀肉上，立马留下一条红痕。一瞬间的麻木后是愈演愈烈的刺痛，发烫感从伤口蔓延开来。

卢修斯颤抖得很漂亮，伏地魔冰凉的手掌抚慰在颤栗的火热上，这种破碎美和凌虐感取悦了他。好一会，卢修斯又平静下来。

“几下了？”

“十四。”少年的声音还带着鼻音，他淫荡地摇摇屁股，用细嫩的皮肤摩擦伏地魔的手掌，挨了不轻不重的两个巴掌。

说来奇怪，黑魔王在正事上不近人情，但在这场性爱游戏里却“温情脉脉”。

他算得上敷衍地落下最后一鞭就扔下这条发亮的皮鞭。卢修斯仍然跪趴在正经的办公桌上，翘着他伤痕累累的屁股。

伏地魔从侧边走过来，用口袋里拿出手绢擦了擦他脸上的泪痕:“越来越有规矩了。”

挨打的时候还没害臊，这会反倒因为这句夸奖为自己的赤身裸体红脸。

“主人，时间快到了。”

“下来吧。”

卢修斯这才起身，小心翼翼地爬下书桌，中间又不免拉扯到伤处。

伏地魔给他塞了一个小玩具进去，又用飞来咒弄来了礼服，看着还稚嫩的年轻人套上这繁复的礼服，好心地为他整了整领头。

小玩具进入身体后开始慢慢地震动起来，卢修斯没有一条紧致的内裤替他顶住这玩具，只能夹紧了屁股僵硬地走。

挽住纳西莎的手时，小玩具突如其来又意料之中地加大幅度，他被刺激了一下，不小心夹得太紧让这东西更深入，顶着自己的敏感点磨蹭。

“真会玩。”纳西莎掐了下卢修斯的手臂。

卢修斯先回了一个微笑给高尔，小声求饶:“你可别给我留痕迹。”

“我看我待会就得缠着我的丈夫走路。”纳西莎翻了个白眼。

婚礼的流程不多，没一会，就有小精灵在两人头上洒金箔，卢修斯本该和纳西莎来段舞蹈，可他已经快被这越来越嚣张的小玩具弄高潮了。

纳西莎捏捏他爬满绯云的脸，在他耳边开玩笑道:“说不定你和我在一起也不是主导。”

这亲密的动作引起了一帮人的起哄，卢修斯只觉大事不妙。

幸好乐队先演奏了一首抒情的音乐，卢修斯强撑着和纳西莎跳了场舞后趁人不觉，偷偷溜走。

未出席的黑魔王在视角最佳的角落品酒，招招手，卢修斯跪到他的脚边。伏地魔的手穿过他精心梳理过的头发，抚过性感的蝴蝶骨。

卢修斯侧身去亲他拿酒杯的手指，酒杯倾倒，紫红色的酒液从他唇边滑落，他张开嘴饮下剩下的一些。而黑魔王俯身亲吻他被酒液弄脏的唇，颔。

“主人，我想要。”他憋出了一句求饶的话。

伏地魔解开他的长袍，衬衫，看到被用魔咒黏在小腹上的小卢克。

“什么功劳都没有，这可不是提要求的好时机。”他坏心地弹了一下卢修斯的龟头，满意地听到溢不住地惊叫。

卢修斯分开腿跪坐在伏地魔的腿上，亲吻他的喉结。含住这个有男子气概的地方，他俏皮地舔了一下。

伏地魔捏住他的后颈:“为了忙碌的新郎官着想，我们还是直奔主题吧。”他破碎了卢修斯的长裤，揉捏着他一手调教出来的翘臀，取出小玩具后用自己的阴茎填充了卢修斯的空虚。

“动一动？”

卢修斯抱住伏地魔的脖子小幅度地试探几下后认认真真地服侍他的主人。有时候小滑头也会老实，他乖巧地让伏地魔在每一次深入时顶过自己的前列腺点，又自己腾出一只手堵住自己已经流出清液的龟头。但伏地魔知道他只是想博得自己的怜惜，在他第一次释放后跟着高潮。

果然，没一会卢修斯就“无力”地趴在伏地魔的肩膀上，哼哼唧唧地上下浮动。

伏地魔被他一声声主人喊得更硬了，把他抱起来，抵在墙上用力地操干着。

或许是真的调教有方，过了一会，卢修斯蹬蹬脚，蜷缩着脚趾——显然，他用后面高潮了。

伏地魔亲亲他湿润的眼睛，放大灰色的瞳孔中失去了精光，迷茫地看着他。

伏地魔和他交换了一个缠绵的吻后又一阵抽插，射在他的里面。

“还想要他吗？”卢修斯顺着看向那个跳蛋，反射性的摇摇头。

伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，把恢复完整的礼服扔给他。卢修斯别扭的用手擦了擦屁股上的润滑液。

“我想清洗一下。”

伏地魔含笑看着他。

“主人……”

卢修斯只得到了一个安慰亲吻。


End file.
